1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid crystal display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, liquid crystal display devices are used in a wide range of fields such as liquid crystal televisions, PDAs, mobile phones, and office automation equipment like personal computers, as well as clocks and calculators.
In a liquid crystal display device, liquid crystal is sealed between two light transmitting substrates. When voltage is applied, an orientation of liquid crystal molecules is changed to change light transmittance, so that a predetermined image or the like is displayed optically.
Since liquid crystal display devices can be driven with low power and can be reduced in thickness and weight, further improvement has been made. Ferroelectric liquid crystal which is smectic liquid crystal has attracted attention as a liquid crystal material which allows improvement in a viewing angle and reduction in response time at the same time. Application of ferroelectric liquid crystal to a display has been under consideration (for example, see Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2004-309723).